This invention is concerned with a method of pulling over and lasting footwear mounted on a last, wherein a pulling over assembly and a lasting assembly can be positioned by relative movement therebetweeen at two separate stations, the pulling over process taking place at the first station and the lasting operation being completed at the second station.
Such a method is known from DE-C 1917448, in carrying out which method there are two operating localities each having two stations. Each operating locality comprises its own lasting assembly, while for both operating localities a common pulling over assembly is provided which is moved to-and-fro between the two operating localities. The method takes place essentially in such a manner that a shoe to be operated upon is inserted at the first station of the one operating locality, whereat the pulling over assembly and the lasting assembly are disposed, whereupon by means of the pulling over assembly the pulling over operation takes place, associated with which is an activity of the lasting assembly whereby the upper of the shoe is merely wiped over on to the last, resulting in the shoe being taken over by the lasting assembly. In this way the pulling over assembly can release the upper. The pulling over assembly is then moved to the adjacent further operating locality, in which it is used in the same manner as previously described. The lasting assembly, which, as indicated, had taken over the shoe within the first operating locality, is then moved to the second station of said operating locality, at which the lasting operation is completed. During this, the pulling over assembly can carry out its previously described operation at the adjacent operating locality in cooperation with the further lasting assembly. The first lasting assembly is finally moved, when the lasting operation is completed, back to the first station of the first operating locality, where in cooperation with the single pulling over assembly provided for both operating localities it effects the treatment of a new shoe in the above-described manner.
In carrying out this method therefore one pulling over assembly and two lasting assemblies are required, one lasting assembly being arranged at each of the two adjacent operating localities and the pulling over assembly being moved to-and-fro between these two operating localities. The machine which operates in accordance with this known method is therefore relatively expensive to build.